Psychotic
by princessa08212
Summary: Yuri is a soldier during World War I.With all that is going on around him, Wolfram starts to slowly change.I wrote this for my English Honors class !It is probably the worst thing I ever wrote but. its KKM.. so .. CHARACTER DEATH ! R and R please !


He wakes up at the sound of Big Ben right outside of his window, in a cold sweat, just like any other morning. His onyx eyes scanning the same bedroom that he has occupied for the last 2 years. But this morning was different. It was Yuri's 18th birthday. Obviously, he should be happy about the event. But, there was a problem. Yes, he would celebrate with the little family that he had, but even when they would celebrate, the feeling of worry would most likely hang in the air. Other than it just being Yuri's birthday, it was also another day in the war. The newspaper calls it "The War to end all Wars" which many of us wish is true since there are already rumors about another war in the near future. I know, I know. What does Yuri's birthday have anything to do with the war? Well, here in England, especially now during the war, when a boy turns 18, they are made to go to war. But, in rare cases, there is that one person that could slip through the government. It's a one in a million chance, but his family is holding on to that one chance. Just as he was about to fall back asleep, the door to this room opened, reveling a boy. At first glance, you would think the blond headed boy was actually a girl from his characteristics. His short blond wavy hair, his emerald eyes, his petite body structure. Kids would make fun of him when he was young, telling him that it was a waste of good looks to put them on a boy than a girl. Telling him that no girl would want to be with him since there was no girl more better looking than him. He didn't know if he should have taken that as a compliment or an insult, but either way, never call Wolfram "girly." Not even as a joke unless you want to get hurt. It's kind of funny since Wolfram's mother, Cecile, has had 2 other sons with other men but neither of the other two boys have any physical traits from her, other than Wolfram. Wolfram is basically Cecile's younger self. And he hated it. You would think that he would love to see himself in the mirror every morning. On the contrary, it only reminded him of his mother even more.

"Yuri? Come on wake up." He said softly but firmly to Yuri once he got to the bed. No response. Now it was time to get physical. Taking his place next to Yuri's "sleeping" form, he started to shake him by what he thought was Yuri's shoulders.

"Come on! Greta woke up early for you this morning." Wolfram said while shaking Yuri's shoulder's harder. "Stop being such a wimp." Wolfram softly. He understood why Yuri didn't want to wake up. Reality is just a slap in the face sometimes.

"I don't want to." Mumbled Yuri from underneath his covers.

"Well then you'll have to get over It." said Wolfram as he pulled Yuri's covers from over his head, reveling his young face, meeting Wolfram's.

Wolfram smiled and hugged Yuri in an awkward position

"Happy Birthday." he said nicely, Yuri now hugging him back, tighter than necessary.

"Thank You." Yuri replied smiling softly

They stayed like that for a while. Holding on to that little moment of peace for as long as they could until there came a soft knock on the door. Releasing each other from their embrace, Yuri spoke up.

"Come in."

The door opened up to a little girl. She had curly light brown hair and light brown eyes. The only characteristic similar to Yuri's is her tan skin. Other than that, she didn't look like neither Yuri nor Wolfram. Nor any of Wolfram's older brothers. Actually she didn't have any blood relation to either of their families. She was actually adopted by Yuri's family when she was just a few months old. She had been taken to the orphanage after her family died in a house fire. She was the only one to survive. Yuri's mother was actually familiar with Greta's mother before the accident, so when Yuri's mother heard about the event, she jumped at the chance to adopt Greta. But after she lost most of her new family almost a year ago, all she had left was Yuri, Wolfram and Wolfram's older brother Gwendal and "Conrart"… but we will talk about him later.

"Happy Birthday Yuri !" said Greta jumping on the bed and hugging him as tight as she could.

"Thank You Sweetheart." He replied smiling. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm great. I got up realllyyy early this morning to have your present ready for you!" she said happily

"Oh really! What did you get me?" he said playfully "Come on! Give me a hint! Pleaseeee ?" said Yuri now attacking the giggling girl by tickling her.

" You'll have to come and see!" she managed to say once she freed herself from Yuri's attack. At that, she dragged both Wolfram and Yuri by their arms through the long, dimmed hallways of the home that they lived in to the kitchen. Along the way, a quiet sound of someone walking right behind them. But it was blocked out from Greta's laughter.

Once outside of the kitchen, both the giggling from the young girl and the silent footsteps stopped.

"Close your eyes Yuri ! "She said now serious putting her hands on her waist.

Yuri giggled.

"Ok ..."

Wolframs silently watched as Greta lead Yuri to his chair next to the table, then but Wolfram and Greta taking their spots. " Ok. Open your eyes now Yuri !"

He obeyed and saw a pleasant sight. On the table was 3 tea cups, some cookies and a simple chocolate cake holding one burning candle on top in the middle, appomanied by smiling faces on both sides.

"Happy Birthday Yuri!" both Wolfram and Greta said in unison.

Yuri was speechless.

Who could blame him? He is happy from the little that his small family can do for him on a day that is supposed to be special for him.

" …. Thank You …" he managed to say softly. With tears blurring his vision, he managed to stand up and reserve a hug from both of his loved ones. Yuri and Wolfram had tried to not mention the fact to Greta that it is very likely that Yuri will leave for war and that she may have to leave as well to the countryside with the other children. Wolfram was just 16 years so he still had 2 years to go before being on the list to go to war but he decided it would be best to stay behind with his brother than go to the countryside with Greta, just in case Yuri was assigned to stay behind and watch over London instead of going out to the field and fight.

Greta knew. And both Yuri and Wolfram knew she knew. Too bad they couldn't put her back to bed and make her believe it is just a bad dream. That once she woke up, everything would be back to normal in the morning. I mean… they _could _do that, but how would Wolfram explain to Greta why Yuri wouldn't be there in the morning?

It too bad really….

After Yuri's birthday, there was hope in the air. Usually on the birthday of the person, the government would come and pick them up to leave on the spot. So after a week, the small family was happy, thinking that Yuri was safe. They believed he was the "one in a million."... But they spoke too soon. About 2 days after the first week since Yuri's birthday, the government came. Now, I would explain to you how dramatic it was and how lonely the house was once Yuri went through the door, but that would take a whole other story to explain it. Let's just say that both Wolfram and Greta wished they would wake up in their beds afterwards, believing it was a dream. Or that there should have been an writer in the room to record what was going on to write an award winning book in his little black book .Yuri, didn't react so much. All he did was reserve tight hugs from Wolfram, Greta and Gwendal. Gwendal whom decided it was appropriate to leave his room to say goodbye, he received a nod from "Conrart", Yuri said a few words to all of them and left.. emotionless. Wolfram managed to ask the government officials before they left if Yuri was going to stay behind and watch over London for attacks or go to war. They told him he was leaving on the next boat in an hour. He was going to war. Well, Wolfram should have known since 90% of the soldiers would go off to war since the English soldiers were being killed off quickly.

Once Yuri left, Wolfram carried the crying child to her room, hearing the sound of footsteps from the far back of the room. He heard uneven foot steps coming closer toward the door than the sound disappearing down the he thought it was safe, Wolfram cried along with Greta

Between Greta and Wolfram, there was more sympathy for Greta.

Poor thing. Bet it was like losing a parent for her.

"Shhhhh..it's alright. He will be ok" Wolfram said now sitting on Greta's bed, holding her on his lap and rocking her to calm down.

" I'm scared." she whispered

Wolfram then noticed the mirror in front of him. He saw himself crying and holding the child in his arms. You could tell in his eyes that he was assamed of himself for being so weak in front of her,but he couldn't help it. He had just lost the only sane and alive person in his life. Yes, everyone, other than Greta, it considered "insane." So,Wolfram did all he could. Was to comfort her.

I bet this is confusing for you, so let me explain. Once the war started, Gwendal signed up to serve. But, he was one of the lucky ones. He was actually assigned to look after the London streets from attacks during the day and come home during the night . His job was pretty harsh since there would be bombing and fires almost every night in London. He had gotten use to seeing people in pain, coriners coming many times a week to collect what was left of bodies. But, it got too far one night. Yuri's and Wolfram's family were close for most of their lives which is why Yuri and Wolfram think of each other as brothers because they are so close, so very often, both families would come together to mingle and have dinner. But that was before the attacks. But they still wanted to stay together no matter what. Well, it was the fall of 1914. London was basically attacked every day, but both families thought it was safe to have a peaceful dinner that night at Yuri's house since the last couple of hours have been quiet and the attacks were usually during the day . You see, both mothers of Yuri and Wolfram were together that day along with Yuri's father while the boys and Greta when to get what they needed for the dinner that night. Gwendal was just getting home, but he was spared .Well let's just say, Yuri's parents and Wolfram's mom were at the wrong place at the wrong time. A bomb had hit a location very close to the home and caused a fire in Yuri's home. Since this turned out to be a common everyday thing now in London, there wasn't many people trying to help. All the people in the house died. Luckly, Gwendal wasn't one of them, but he still got injured trying to help. Fracshered something in his right knee pretty bad and now is "perminatly" handicapped.

And then there is the man named "Conrart." He is a hard person to truly understand. Actually, I have never really seen him before. All I know is that he is considered "mad" by the government and his family which is why he isn't off in war right now. No one of his family members talk to him or even about him when he isn't around. I feel bad for him. I know how it feels to be ignored. It isn't fun. At all.

After about a few weeks since Yuri went off to war, the house felt very eerie and tense all the time for the fear of getting hit one day by a bomb or one of them getting hurt. I was actually near an explosion yesterday. I don't remember much from it. All I remember was waking up on my back on the ground, putting my hands on my head from an unbearable pain on both sides of my head and seeing blood. That's all….. anyway. Wolfram didn't care about himself or anyone, he cared about Greta at the moment. He was left to take care of her and do everything in his power to protect her, even if that meant to let her go .So he sent Greta off to the countryside. She understood and obediently got on the train and waved off to Wolfram once the train left the station. He was holding back tears since he didn't want Greta seeing him so weak. Wolfram was her back bone and Greta was his. Once the train was out of sight, he felt like he lost it all. I pittied him.

This is too funny. He keeps looking around himself, mouthing Yuri's name as if he were too scared to say it, hoping he would see the black haired teen somewhere. Just the way his eyes would dilate and he would turn around as if Yuri called out to him. Then Wolfram's face would turn from hopeful to scared in moments yelling out to nothing. I couldn't catch his words though. Too bad, it would have made it even funnier for me. After his little scene, he would notice that he would be attracting attention toward himself and hastily walk away . This was happening very often lately. It would mainly happen in public since he would see a solider thinking it may be Yuri or he would just be some where with no one around just yelling. Even at the house, he would be on his toes. All the time. He was just so distracted, it was hilarious.

It had been about 7 months since Yuri left and now I can say, Wolfram has completely lost it. He has been having those scenes all the time now it was pitiful. I didn't hear uneven steps anymore. Gwendal is probably as mad as Wolfram and just maybe isn't as physical and emotional as Wolfram is. Other than Wolfram's little episodes, everything seems normal. The usually bombing in locations around London, the bitter cold weather outside, everything looks to be intact. Even my own actions are the same. Waking up every morning, doing my usually morning routine and getting to work on my hats. Putting my hands in the chilled clear glue like substance needed to make my hats come to life. Sadly since basically all of London is under lock down, no one comes up to me anymore to make orders. It makes me so angry sometimes. I work so hard on them and because of the stupid war going on, I'm losing business. It makes me sick !

Gwendal came out of his room today. Gwendal is a very quiet, scary looking man. Nothing like Wolfram. Long dark grey hair and blue eyes. Looks more like his father than mother. But he was still Wolfram's brother. It felt like years for Wolfram since he has seen his brother when in reality it was just a couple just hugged his brother as tight as he could once he noticed. It was such a nice scene. Once Wolfram let go, they both went to the kitchen to take a sit and talk over tea, the vibrations of steps right behind them, but too distracted to notice. When they got there, Wolfram quickly started the tea and went to sit down in front of his brother. You could see in Wolfram's eyes that he was truly happy for seeing his brother. Probably the happiess he has been in a long time. It warmed my heart. After a little while of talking and laughing, the atmosphere became really thick. Wolfram's expression had changed from happy to scared terrified little boy in moments. I just watched as Wolfram's expression would change from confused to scared and back again. Gwendal must be telling him something. I couldn't catch what Gwendal was saying nor what Wolfram what saying, but you didn't need to hear to have a hint on what was going on. Gwendal was talking about Yuri. Wolfram's only reason to have those emotions now must involve Yuri in some way. Maybe about his safety or something? Or maybe even that Yuri may be dead ? Wolfram just starred blankly at his brother. His eyes resemballing those of a lifeless porceline doll. Still having the same look on his face, he stood up and walked away. Yep, best bet on my second guess.

Wolfram can't take it anymore. You can see it in his eyes. His constant looking around London hoping to see if Yuri had come home. Other troops had come home for injuries or maybe they were lucky enough to switch roles with another troop to look over London. Why couldn't one of the lucky ones be Yuri ? I had seen him like this for the last few days. Just thinking.. Looking out into space, depressed. So I wasn't really surprised when I saw him heading toward his mother's old room and getting into her waredrobe. I couldn't see exactly what he was looking for in her waredrobe since all of his mother's dress were long and he had gone in the back of it. But once he got out from the sea of dresses, I could see what he had retrived. His mother's shot gun. Hmm.. I thought he would go for the dagger. Guess he wanted it to be fast and fatal. Once he left her room he headed for the Yuri's room. Walking through the dimmed hallways of the house.. his hand dangiling the shot gun, his eyes still lifeless. Now in front of the room, he slowly opened the door and slowly walking in. In the middle of the room.. just staring around the room. His face straight ahead, taking in his surroundings, his face still emotionless. I could feel vibrations on the floor. Must be Gwendal leaving his room again. Wolfram lifted the weapon very slowly to his head, his eyes still scanning the room. The vibrations were growing fast and heavier. But…they weren't uneven … Oh this is just too good. I didn't bother to look to see it was the one I had suspected.

It was Yuri.

Running toward his room. He got there and his eyes just widened instantly. The weapon now pointed towards Wolfram's head. His finger on the trigger. Tears in his eyes. Yuri ran in and yelled. And I felt a vibration.

It happened too fast. Once Yuri got to Wolfram, all I saw, well what caught my attention, was blood. It was all over them. On Yuri's uniform, on Wolfram's blond hair, now a dirty color of death. I heard nothing. It was sad. Once I got back to my senses and looked back at the scene between the two, Wolfram now on the floor. I could still see Wolfram's face. Clearly. His facial expression obviously in pain but still in tacked. Seems like Wolfram has bad aim. Then, I looked back at the blood on the floor and followed the trail to where it was coming from. I saw the dark red pool on his stomach. Yep, Wolfram has really bad aim. Or he just wasn't as strong as Yuri. When Yuri got to Wolfram, Yuri literally leapt on Wolfram to stop him, but Wolfram's finger was still on the trigger. So when Yuri tried to stop him, the trigger still when off but onto Wolfram's stomach instead….. I still go with my first guess.

Wolfram was now on the floor. Dying. But not died like he wanted to be right now. You could see in his eyes that he didn't want to suffer anymore. So he wanted the fast way out.

…Too bad..

Yuri was holding on to Wolfram now. Crying his heart out. Hysterical. Holding the blond as gently as he could but tightly enough to make sure we wasn't going anywhere. Wolfram had just noticed that Yuri was the one holding him, once he relized he wasn't dead yet. His movements were very slow. He slowly raised his hand and rested it on Yuri's tear stained cheeks. Yuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and kissed it. Wolfram just smiled and whispered to him. I didn't catch it. Wolfram's facial expression started to relax as well as his body. Yuri's grip on him getting tighter. Wolfram's breathing slowing down. Yuri's hands shaking. Wolfram's now closed eyes and final breath. Yuri's yelling and hysteria holding the lifeless body of the beautiful blond. Gwendal now in the room, trying to calm down the boy. Priying the corpse from his grip. The compotion going on.

And I couldn't hear a thing

It has been two weeks since Wolfram's funeral. The house still had an eerie feeling to it, but now it was even stronger and lonier than before. Now instead of Wolfram around, it was Yuri. I definaltly didn't expect Yuri to come back in the house. At the time being, when Yuri came " to the rescue" it didn't dawn on me whyn he had come back, until now. I actually read a letter that was left behind on the kitchen table from the war medical service saying what he had to do and take to get better. Who to talk to and so on.

It seems like Wolfram wasn't the only one that had gone crazy after Yuri when to war.

And you could tell after the funeral . Not the type of crazy where he was hysterial 24/7 or anything like that. He was just yelling in the middle of the night. Looking around contantly as if someone were calling him. Just like Wolfram.

Then, just like Wolfram, the whole cycle started again. Except, this time, Yuri wanted it to be slow and painful. He went to his room and retrieved his dagger hidden away in his room. It was about half past eleven when Yuri finally decided to leave wearing his military uniform, the lights left off behind him. Dagger in hand.

Dead man walking.

Once out of the house, he walked at a normal pace toward the cementery. The cementary holding Wolfram. On the way there, Yuri pasted some soldiers. They looked at him with sadness in their eyes. Yuri looked determinined to get to the cementary no matter what. So they knew not to bother to stop him. They only glimpsed at me out of the corner of their eyes, then just looked away. As if they didn't see me. Once at the cementary, Yuri when to the far right of the cementary, passing many graves all around him, his face emotionless. He got to the grave marked "Wolfram V. McKnight", day and cause of death of the blond. Yuri just collapsed to his knees. His face still emotionless. Onyx eyes looking dull, as if facing death in the face. He held up the dagger to the sky as if examining it. He glanced at the marked grave. He pulled up his sleeve, reviling his tan skin.

Oh, you've got to be kidding me ..

He put the dagger to his wrist and dug. The dark liquid falling from the blade after every slash, landing on his uniform. Moving the dagger in different angles and hard as if trying to make as much damaged. I could tell that he was coming back to his senses once there was a small puddle of blood on the grave's base. But he kept going. Trying to keep his emotions and pain on tack. Trying not to act weak in front of Wolfram. And started to slow down. Lossing energy. Dying.

After he did his finally pass on his wrist, he smiled weakly.

The Clock struck midnight

Then he slowly layed down on the base grave site.

And closed his eyes.

He could pass for sleeping if you didn't account the blood on his uniform and the grave. Once I saw no movement from him, I came out of my hiding place and got to the corpse of the dead soldier. I just expected to see deep slashes on Yuri's wrist and a lot of blood, but I got more than that. I didn't take for account on why he was cutting in different angles or why he wore his uniform, until I saw his wrist. It read, "MAD". The hole of the "D" basically now all blood and flesh from so many cuts. Trying to get as much damage from the three letter word.

"_Now I wonder why he did that ?"_

I couldn't hear myself

It has been 4 days since Yuri died and the house was still quiet but not as much. Since I had lost my hearing, I no longer knew when Gwendal would call out to me or try to talk to me. I felt bad since I wouldn't be able to respond back. Greta was still in the countryside with the other kids so she obviously doesn't know about her two "brothers" deaths. But when she comes back, Gwendal and I will raise her from where Yuri and Wolfram left off. Hopefully she could deal with Gwendal and I. I don't know about "Conrart" though. I don't think he cares. I hate that name. I hate that man! It reminds me too much of the past.

After Yuri's funeral, I stayed behind after the soldiers left. Yuri didn't know any of the soldiers personally but since he served, the government though it was always appropriate to honor a soldier once they died. I thought it was stupid. So I stood there, next to Gwendal. Watching over the two graves in front of us, next to each other. One marked "Wolfram V. McKnight" and the other " Yuri S. Williams." Right behind those, three more graves marked "Cecilie V. McKnight", "Jennifer R. Williams" and " Shouma H. Williams." Yuri's parents and our mom. Gwendal and I were both emotionless. We just stared at the graves. I was too concentrated on the graves that I didn't notice that Gwendal was holding my hand with tears in his eyes. You would think a man like him would never be caught crying. I just nodded. This was the grave site that both Gwendal and I were going to be buried at.

Ok, I _know _your confused now. Let me explain.

The name I was called by after my mother died is "James" since it was my father's name and I took over his job of being a hatter. After my mother died I also noticed I was no longer the person I was before. I even hated my "former self" and the way people called my former self "mad." So I wanted a fresh start.. So I made my small family call me something else. I also go by "Hatter", because of my job.

But my real name is Conrart D. McKnight. I'm Wolfram V. McKnight's older brother and Yuri S. William's godfather.

I stare at the Yuri's date of death. October 13, 1916. I then look at Wolfram's birthday.

October 13, 1899

Yuri had timed it just right.

How dramatic. The way things came out in the end, with all of us.

How sad.

"_How Cliché"_


End file.
